wazhackfandomcom-20200214-history
Wish
Obtaining A Wish can sometimes be granted by a friendly Djinni after rubbing a lamp, zapping a Wand of Wishing or dipping (throwing) coins into a fountain. A lamp containing a Djinni will bear the message "The oil seems to last forever". It is a good strategy to identify all lamps as even cursed ones can grant wishes as long as they are blessed to the Blessed or Uncursed status (by a priest or holy water) and the message "The oil seems to last forever" when identified. Blessed lamps containing a Djinni are not guaranteed to grant a wish, they may simply thank you for freeing them instead. Wishes granted by Djinni are granted immediately and dropped at your feet. Fountain wishing will ask the player how many coins they would like to spend. If the amount of coins spent is less than the value of the item the message "Not for that much money you don't" will appear and the wish will not be granted. If enough money to cover the cost of the item is spent, the message "You wonder if anyone gets what they wish for," will appear instead. The player has a few chances to get it right. If the wish is granted, the item will appear later in the game. Wish formatting Wishing for an item not in the game will result in an error and another try. After the second try, a warning is given, "Be careful what you wish for." Three wrong wishes will cause the wish to fail. Format: # [blessed|''cursed''] [immutable|other prefix modifiers?] [enchantment +3] of item (pluralized or not) Example: 3 blessed immutable +3 red hot pokers Order is important! +3 blessed silver dragon scale mail will not work, because the enchantment and dwoemery are in the wrong order! *quantity: You can wish for a maximum of 3. Wishing for more results in 3. You may only wish for one of a Legendary item such as Excalibur since they are unique. Wishing for extras is recommended when possible, for spares or to sell to shopkeepers. *dwoemer: Wishing for blessed is recommended. *prefix modifiers: **immutable This provides fire, rot, and rust proofing but does not prevent armor from being improved with Enchant Armor scrolls. **preserved *enchantment: You may wish for enchantments up to +3. Wishing for a higher enchantment results in +3. It's unclear which modifiers, and how many, can be applied to which items. It's confirmed that "blessed immutable" works after the quantity and before the enchantment value on a weapon, i.e. "3 blessed immutable +3 red hot pokers". Common Wishes *3 blessed immutable +3 silver Dragon Scale Mail *3 blessed immutable Potions of Gain Level *3 blessed immutable +3 Gauntlets of Dexterity *3 blessed immutable +3 Speed boots *3 blessed immutable Spellbooks of Identify *3 blessed immutable Scrolls of Charging *3 blessed immutable Scrolls of Enchant Armour (note the non-US spelling!) *Power (grants you a significant amount of permanent mana) *Health (grants you a significant amount of permanent health) *1000000000 Experience (doesn't grant that much exp, but it does give you lots) *3 blessed immutable Potions of Gain Ability *3 blessed immutable +3 Red Hot Pokers (these are REALLY good weapons that actively burn the armor off of your enemies, and hit hard and fast) *3 blessed immutable +3 Ornate Robes *+2 Excalibur Fountain Wish Costs It's unclear how the cost of a wish (dipping coin in a fountain) relates to an item's cost at vendors. Modifying the quantity, enchantment or modifiers of a wish may change the cost. Please add info to this table if you can help determine these factors. Category:Strategy Category:Info Needed